


A guide

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Audio, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Play?, Sans is a NSFW Voiceactor, Smut, You choose if you want to read the female or male version of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: A friend suggests an audio. Curiosity makes you listen. It's nothing like you had expected.    You can choose if you want to read the m4f version or the m4m version. Chapter one will be female, chapter two male.





	1. Female

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing for good audios and [came past something I've never seen before (link now fixed).](http://soundsofpleasure.tumblr.com/post/130852078294/clit-focused-masturbation-instructions-source) An audio where someone guided the listener towards orgasm. I instantly got this idea and just had to write it. 
> 
> Chapter one is written with a female listener, chapter two with a male one. So you can choose which to read! They are basically the same. Just the genitals that have changed.
> 
> A big thank you to [Life-Sans-Sin aka Sin-mom](http://life-sans-sin.tumblr.com/) and [Shiv](http://shivra.tumblr.com/) for helping me out by beta-ing this! Check them out, they are both great writers that make awesome stuff.

It all starts with a suggestion. A friend mentioned a porn audio she found, one of the newest branches on the tree of pornography, designed to help people get off in just the way they enjoyed the most. The topic was nothing new. Friends talk about sex sometimes, so you thought nothing of it. Just nodded along and made the appropriate “I’m listening” noises when needed. 

She insisted on sending you the link for the audio, and that’s where you are now. Sitting in your room, going through your emails as you do every night. You had honestly forgotten all about the link, until you saw it sitting in your inbox. Your friend have only put a blinking tongue emoticon as the subject, and that instantly tells you she’s up to nothing good. 

Stupid and way too curious, you move the mouse cursor to the email and click it. If you don’t try it out, you won’t have to deal with just yourself wondering what it could have been. Your friend will not stop until you have at least tried it. 

 

> _ This guy will rock your world. That’s a promise. You need to get laid so badly, but if you don’t want to deal with a real man, then this one might be a good enough compromise. Just give it a chance, ok? _
> 
> _ Maybe he can finally put a smile on that face of yours again.  _
> 
> _ Love ya. _
> 
> _-_ __ [Friend] _ _

 

 

You roll your eyes fondly at her as a tiny smile tugs at your lips. She always seems to think sex will fix any problem. Feeling sad? Sex. Tired? Sex. Stressed? Sex. Most of the time, she’s right. Sex is great, and it’s true it’s been a while. The uncomfortable heat already fluttering in your belly just at the thought of doing something like this reminds you of how long it’s been since just touching yourself. Maybe giving it a try wouldn’t be so bad.

Throwing caution to the wind, you decide to go fetch your earplugs from the pocket in your coat. You decide that the bed might be more comfortable while listening to this, so you place yourself there, back to the wall and your laptop on the side table. 

For a few minutes you stare at the screen in front of you. It’s a rather plain website you’ve been sent to, something called “Soundgasm”. You’re surprised at the lack of lewd photos and clickbait adds. Actually you are surprised at the lack of everything, considering this is supposed to be pornography. 

The audio itself looks like nothing special either. It’s simply called “The first time” and the description doesn’t clarify its content much more. 

_ Let’s get introduced. _

It takes a surprisingly large amount of courage for you to click the play button. For several long minutes you question yourself and your sanity. Are you really going to do this? It’s not really porn, but it’s still  _ porn _ -like. 

The mouse click is way louder than anticipated and it makes you start a little. There’s a sort of morbid anticipation rolling around in your gut as you wait for the audio to load. 

The audio starts and the first thing you hear is a soft breathing and the rustling of fabric in the background. 

_ “Hey.” _ Despite the soft-spoken nature of the voice, it still startles you, making you jump a bit.  _ “I’m Sans. Nice to meet ya.”  _ He’s speaking in a hushed tone, and yet his voice still vibrates  your head, making the hairs on your arms stand up. You can’t help but feel like this was made to be a private, quiet conversation just between the two of you. 

_ “I bet you’re nervous. There’s a reason you picked this audio. First time doing something like this? Heh, yeah. You’re probably wondering what you’re doing, listening to something like this. Maybe you’re even wondering why I’m doing it too. Wondering if I’m just an old creepy guy getting off to the thought of others getting off to his voice.”  _ You hadn’t exactly thought about that, but now when mentioned, the question burns on your tongue. 

_ “The answer’s pretty simple. I’m good at what I do and I like helping people. People like you that, for some reason, feel lonely and need company in a moment like this. _ ” Okay so, not what you had expected, but that’s actually pretty sweet.

_ “You want to feel good, but your normal way of doing things isn’t satisfying you anymore. Or maybe you’re curious. Maybe you’re lonely and longing for a partner.”  _ He hums a soft laugh.  _ “That’s okay. It’s normal to feel lonely, especially in a time like this. Finding love is difficult and sex without love just isn’t fun in the same way. I get it. To be honest, I feel lonely too.” _ Something about the way he says that makes your heart ache with the desire to give him a hug. 

_ “It’s what started all this. I imagine you too while I’m talking to you. Imagine your expressions, your sounds. The way your chest must be moving so quickly with your nervous breaths right now. _ ” How could he possibly have known that? Suddenly you feel way too conscious about your breathing, and that only helps to speed it up even more.

_ “So let’s help each other, okay? I can be your lover for tonight, if you will be mine.” _ You actually find yourself opening your mouth, ready to accept his offer. Fuck this guy is good. 

_ “Okay, let’s imagine I’m on a business trip around the world. Our hours don’t match up, and a phone call isn’t possible. I made this audio for you today, so you can have a little piece of me with you tonight. Can you do that for me?” _ He actually pauses, like he’s waiting for you to answer. hesitantly, you nod to your pc and the little bar in the middle of your screen that is slowly being filled with a solid grey, the longer the audio plays for. 

_ “Thank you.” _ You can  _ hear _ his smile when he says that, and something about how perfectly it matches to your nod, how quickly his answer came after you nodded makes you feel like he’s actually watching you, actually know it’s  _ you _ sitting here. You have no idea who this guy is, he has no idea you even exist and yet you still feel like he made this audio just for you.

He clears his throat and for a moment just breathes calmly, like he’s getting himself ready to start. It makes your anticipation rise. Now you’re moving into the “porn” area and it’s a whole new feeling buzzing around in your heart now. 

_ “Okay babe, let’s get you comfortable. Are you in your bed? If not, then go to it. I’ll wait. _ ” He actually waits for a few moments.  _ “While you’re getting there, take off your clothes. Keep me near so you can still hear me. If you need to pause to take it off, then do it.” _ Your finger clicks the mouse pad quickly before he can continue, and with lightening speed you rip your clothes off until you’re naked. As soon as your underwear hits the floor you stuff your earplugs into your ears again and click play. 

_ “Are you in the bed? Good, now make yourself comfortable. A pillow under your head, maybe a big one or a blanket rolled up at your side so you can imagine I’m lying next to you, whispering into your ear. Are you feeling safe and comfortable yet? That’s very good. Let’s move on then, okay?” _ You nod again as you wiggle one last time. There’s excitement in your blood and a small smile on your face. 

_ “I want you to put your hands on your lower stomach. Don’t move them, just let them rest there. Breathe in deeply a few times. In… and out. Slowly. Calmly. You’re safe with me, babe. I’ll make you feel so good, I promise.” _ You trust him. Your body sinks a bit lower as the last tension drains away, and you close your eyes so his voice is all that surrounds you. It fills the space around you and inside you, keeps your chest feeling full and your heart happy. 

_ “Now slide your hands down over your hips. Very slowly, just barely touching your skin. Don’t touch your pussy yet. Just let your fingers slide past it and down over your thighs. Keep the strokes soft and loving, like you imagine I would caress you. Imagine me next to you, hugging you tightly to my chest, my hands slowly exploring your body. My voice tickling your ear.” _ His voice dips a bit lower, into a whisper.  _ “I’m so close you can almost feel my breath blowing over your cheek and neck, ghosting over your skin and making it tickle.”  _

You swear, you can feel it. With his voice concentrated in one earplug, your imagination let’s you  _ feel _ the breath moving over your skin, making it react. Your fingers are still stroking over your thighs, sending shots of desire through your body. Your toes curl in anticipation. The temptation to touch your pussy is huge, but you keep yourself in check. 

_ “I want you to touch yourself now, stroke over your pussy. But don’t touch your clit. Not too hard. Just barely graze it. Press on it lightly, feel it throb with need. Slowly now… Dip a finger in between your outer lips a bit, feel yourself. Are you wet for me babe? I bet you are. It’s new and small, but I bet you feel the heat in your belly already. Just barely there, burning underneath the surface. You’re doing so good.” _ A soft sigh leaves your lips when you press down, the slight friction enough to ease some of the pressure of arousal that has been building up. 

_ “Touch your inner lips now. Stroke up and down your pussy and get your fingers covered in your wetness. You’re going to need it in a little bit. If you aren’t wet enough, use some spit, or grab some lube if you have it. Make sure you’re drenched, babe. It’s going to make it feel so much better.” _ You do as he says and a small whine escapes you. 

_ “Okay, when you’re ready, start touching your clit, but only just barely. Just rest your fingers on it first, feel it throb underneath them. Can you feel that desire to move and rub it? Yeah? Wait for five more seconds. Don’t move a muscle. Just breathe deeply and feel how horny you are, how much you want to make yourself feel good.” _

_ “Press on it, just a bit. Move your finger from side to side and in a circle. How does that feel? Can you tell me? I want to hear your voice so badly babe. Let me hear how much you are enjoying yourself.”  _ He stops talking all of a sudden, like he’s actually waiting for you to talk. It feels almost too natural to open your mouth and talk back to him in a low whisper. 

“It feels so good,” you breathe, eyes squeezing shut as a rub against your clit makes a zap of electricity travel through your body. Your back arches a little. “I had no idea this could feel so incredible, but your voice makes me so horny. I’ve never wanted a stranger to fuck me as badly as I wish you could right now.” 

_ “Fuck you’re so damn hot.”  _ Again his answer has the perfect timing, causing you to moan out loud.  _ “I want to be next to you so much, want to feel you grow hotter and hotter the closer to coming you get. I want to see your face so badly, want to watch your expression as you tip over the edge.”  _

“Sans…” His name leaves your tongue without permission, but as soon as it’s out you can’t stop yourself from repeating it. “Sans, please, I need you…”

_ “Move a little faster babe. Press a little harder. Stroke down to your opening and press the tip of your finger inside. Feel that? Feel how much you’re clenching around it, desperate for it to go further, to be bigger? One day I’ll fuck you babe, I promise. But not tonight.”  _ You whine, disappointed despite knowing it was never an option. He feels so real to you right now, in the midst of pleasure, that you just nod along, mumbling to him how much you would like him to just take you.

_ “Tonight you’re going to show me what I’m missing out on. Go back to your clit and start rubbing it in that way you like best. You know the way. Yeah, that’s it. Keep rubbing it. Don’t hide those noises from me. I wanna hear you when you come. Tell me how it feels, how much you want to come.” _ You open your mouth and let your moans lose, filling your room with the sound of your pleasure. There’s something liberating in letting yourself go like this, letting the world hear you.

_ “Are you getting close? Good, don’t come yet. Wait just a little bit longer. Keep yourself on that edge babe, make yourself desperate.” _ Such a tease. You’re  _ so close _ , but you keep yourself back, making your strokes slower to not accidentally knock yourself over the edge. “ _ You have the power to make yourself feel this good all the time. Isn’t that incredible? Isn’t that a powerful thing? Pleasure like this is a gift and you have the power to grant it to yourself. I’m so proud of you for doing this, for letting yourself have this. You’re so fucking hot.” _ His praise makes your chest feel too full, like your heart is going to burst through your rib cage any second now.

_ “Are you going to come for me? Come on babe, you can do it. You know how. Make yourself tip over that edge. Yes, just like that. You’re doing so good, you’re such a good girl for me. Just keep riding it, keep stroking until you can’t take it anymore. If you can come twice that’s even better. Keep yourself on that peak for as long as possible.” _ Your orgasm hits like a tidal wave, washing over your body. It’s slow and burns as hot as the sun, makes your muscles cramp. You let out a long mewl and tense up while the waves roll through you. Your finger keeps stroking your clit until you can’t take it anymore and that’s when you let go and relax. Your body sinks into the bed and you sigh deeply, feeling satisfied like you haven’t felt in a long time.

The audio is still going. You can hear him breathe deeply and for a few moments, that is exactly what you need. Just the company. Had the audio just stopped you are sure you would have felt weird, but since he’s still here you are feeling safe and calm. Like this is the most natural thing in the world.

_ “That’s it babe. Just let go and let yourself bask in the afterglow. You did so good. I knew you had it in you.” _ He makes you smile. A small giggle rumbles in your chest. 

_ “Thank you for letting me help you. Now I want you to go to sleep, okay? Take a small nap and let yourself feel good for a little while. It’s okay. The world will wait for you, I promise. I’ll be right here with you, until you fall asleep. Just listen to me breathing, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”  _

He keeps his promise. The sound of his breathing fills your ears, slow and rhythmic in a way that seems to calm you even more. After spending yourself like this, you quickly fall into the zone.

Just as you’re hovering on the edge of sleep, you hear him say goodbye.  _ “Sleep tight babe.”  _ The audio cuts off and you fall asleep. 


	2. Male

It all starts with a suggestion. A friend mentioned an porno audio she found, one of the newest branches on the tree of pornography, designed to help people get off in just the way they enjoyed the most. The topic was nothing new. Friends talk about sex sometimes, so you thought nothing of it. Just nodded along and made the appropriate “I’m listening” noises when needed. 

She insisted on sending you the link for the audio, and that’s where you are now. Sitting in your room, going through your emails as you do every night. You had honestly forgotten all about the link, until you saw it sitting in your inbox. Your friend have only put a blinking tongue emoticon as the subject, and that instantly tells you she’s up to nothing good. 

Stupid and way too curious, you move the mouse cursor to the email and click it. If you don’t try it out, you won’t have to deal with just yourself wondering what it could have been. Your friend will not stop until you have at least tried it. 

 

> _ This guy will rock your world. That’s a promise. You need to get laid so badly, but if you don’t want to deal with a real man, then this one might be a good enough compromise. Just give it a chance, ok? _
> 
> _ Maybe he can finally put a smile on that face of yours again.  _
> 
> _ Love ya. _
> 
> _-_ __ [Friend] _ _

 

 

You roll your eyes fondly at her as a tiny smile tugs at your lips. She always seems to think sex will fix any problem. Feeling sad? Sex. Tired? Sex. Stressed? Sex. Most of the time, she’s right. Sex is great, and it’s true it’s been a while. The uncomfortable heat already fluttering in your belly just at the thought of doing something like this reminds you of how long it’s been since just touching yourself. Maybe giving it a try wouldn’t be so bad.

Throwing caution to the wind, you decide to go fetch your earplugs from the pocket in your coat. You decide that the bed might be more comfortable while listening to this, so you place yourself there, back to the wall and your laptop on the side table. 

For a few minutes you stare at the screen in front of you. It’s a rather plain website you’ve been sent to, something called “Soundgasm”. You’re surprised at the lack of lewd photos and clickbait adds. Actually you are surprised at the lack of everything, considering this is supposed to be pornography. 

The audio itself looks like nothing special either. It’s simply called “The first time” and the description doesn’t clarify its content much more. 

_ Let’s get introduced. _

It takes a surprisingly large amount of courage for you to click the play button. For several long minutes you question yourself and your sanity. Are you really going to do this? It’s not really porn, but it’s still  _ porn _ -like. 

The mouse click is way louder than anticipated and it makes you start a little. There’s a sort of morbid anticipation rolling around in your gut as you wait for the audio to load. 

The audio starts and the first thing you hear is a soft breathing and the rustling of fabric in the background. 

_ “Hey.” _ Despite the soft-spoken nature of the voice, it still startles you, making you jump a bit.  _ “I’m Sans. Nice to meet ya.”  _ He’s speaking in a hushed tone, and yet his voice still vibrates  your head, making the hairs on your arms stand up. You can’t help but feel like this was made to be a private, quiet conversation just between the two of you. 

_ “I bet you’re nervous. There’s a reason you picked this audio. First time doing something like this? Heh, yeah. You’re probably wondering what you’re doing, listening to something like this. Maybe you’re even wondering why I’m doing it too. Wondering if I’m just an old creepy guy getting off to the thought of others getting off to his voice.”  _ You hadn’t exactly thought about that, but now when mentioned, the question burns on your tongue. 

_ “The answer’s pretty simple. I’m good at what I do and I like helping people. People like you that, for some reason, feel lonely and need company in a moment like this. _ ” Okay so, not what you had expected, but that’s actually pretty sweet.

_ “You want to feel good, but your normal way of doing things aren’t satisfying you anymore. Or maybe you’re curious. Maybe you’re lonely and longing for a partner.”  _ He hums a soft laugh.  _ “That’s okay. It’s normal to feel lonely, especially in a time like this. Finding love is difficult and sex without love just isn’t fun in the same way. I get it. To be honest, I feel lonely too.” _ Something about the way he says that makes your heart ache with the desire to give him a hug. 

_ “It’s what started all this. I imagine you too while I’m talking to you. Imagine your expressions, your sounds. The way your chest must be moving so quickly with your nervous breaths right now. _ ” How could he possibly have known that? Suddenly you feel way too conscious about your breathing, and that only helps to speed it up even more.

_ “So let’s help each other, okay? I can be your lover for tonight, if you will be mine.” _ You actually find yourself opening your mouth, ready to accept his offer. Fuck this guy is good. 

_ “Okay, let’s imagine I’m on a business trip around the world. Our hours don’t match up, and a phone call isn’t possible. I made this audio for you today, so you can have a little piece of me with you tonight. Can you do that for me?” _ He actually pauses, like he’s waiting for you to answer. hesitantly, you nod to your pc and the little bar in the middle of your screen that is slowly being filled with a solid grey, the longer the audio plays for. 

_ “Thank you.” _ You can  _ hear _ his smile when he says that, and something about how perfectly it matches to your nod, how quickly his answer came after you nodded makes you feel like he’s actually seeing you, actually know it’s  _ you _ sitting here. You have no idea who this guy is, he has no idea you even exist and yet you still feel like he made this audio just for you.

He clears his throat and for a moment just breathes calmly, like he’s getting himself ready to start. It makes your anticipation rise. Now you’re moving into the “porn” area. 

_ “Okay babe, let’s get you comfortable. Are you in your bed? If not, then go to it. I’ll wait. _ ” He actually waits for a few moments.  _ “While you’re getting there, take off your clothes. Keep me near so you can still hear me. If you need to pause to take it off, then do it.” _ Your finger clicks the mouse pad quickly before he can continue, and with lightening speed you rip your clothes off until you’re naked. As soon as your underwear hits the floor you stuff your earplugs into your ears again and click play. 

_ “Are you in the bed? Good, now make yourself comfortable. A pillow under your head, maybe a big one or a blanket rolled up at your side so you can imagine I’m lying next to you, whispering into your ear. Are you feeling safe and comfortable yet? That’s very good. Let’s move on then, okay?” _ You nod again as you wiggle one last time. There’s excitement in your blood and a small smile on your face. 

_ “I want you to put your hands on your lower stomach. Don’t move them, just let them rest there. Breathe in deeply a few times. In… and out. Slowly. Calmly. You’re safe with me, babe. I’ll make you feel so good, I promise.” _ You trust him. Your body sinks a bit lower as the last tension drains away, and you close your eyes so his voice is all that you can contain. It fills the space around you and inside you, keeps your chest feeling full and your heart happy. 

_ “Now slide your hands down over your hips. Very slowly, just barely touching your skin. Don’t touch your cock yet. Just let your fingers slide past it and down over your thighs. Keep the strokes soft and loving, like you imagine I would caress you. Imagine me next to you, hugging you tightly to my chest, my hands slowly exploring your body. My voice tickling your ear.” _ His voice dips a bit lower, into a whisper.  _ “I’m so close you can almost feel my breath blowing over your cheek and neck, ghosting over your skin and making it tickle.”  _

You swear, you can feel it. With his voice centered in one earplug, your imagination let’s you  _ feel _ the breath moving over your skin, making it react. Your fingers are still stroking over your thighs, sending shots of desire through your body. Your toes curl in anticipation at the same time as your cock twitches with interest. The temptation to touch it is huge, but you keep yourself in check. It remains where it is, slowly growing harder, filling you with the best kind of tensed desire.

_ “I want you to touch yourself now, stroke over your cock. But not too hard. Just barely graze it. Press on it lightly with your wrist, feel it throb with need. Slowly now… Grab it with a forefinger and your thumb and stroke it once. Are you hard for me babe? I bet you are. It’s new and small, but I bet you feel that heat in your belly already. Just barely there, burning underneath the surface. You’re doing so good.” _ A soft sigh leaves your lips when you stroke again, the slight friction enough to ease some of the pressure of arousal that has been building up. 

_ “Make your grib a little stronger now, circle it with your entire fist. Stroke it slowly with a firm hold, feel your muscles clench and throb. Grab some lube if you have it or use your spit to ease the way. Make sure you’re drenched, babe. It’s going to make it feel so much better.” _ You do as he says and a small whine escapes you. 

_ “Okay, when you’re ready, start twisting your wrist while you stroke yourself. Clench your fingers a little, feel your cock jump when you do. Can you feel that desire to move faster? Yeah? Stop, and wait for five more seconds. Don’t move a muscle. Just breathe deeply and feel how horny you are, how much you want to make yourself feel good.” _

_ “Caress your balls a little with your other hand while you stroke yourself again. How does that feel? Can you tell me? I want to hear your voice so badly babe. Let me hear how much you are enjoying yourself.”  _ He stops talking all of a sudden, like he’s actually waiting for you to talk. It feels almost too natural to open your mouth and talk back to him in a low whisper. 

“It feels so good,” you breathe, eyes squeezing closed as a twist of your wrist makes a zap of electricity travel through your body. Your back arches a little. “I had no idea this could feel so incredible, but your voice makes me so horny. I’ve never wanted a stranger to fuck me so as much as I do right now.” 

_ “Fuck you’re so damn hot.”  _ Again his answer has the perfect timing, just as you moan out loud.  _ “I want to be next to you so much, want to feel you grow hotter and hotter the closer to coming you get. I want to see your face so badly, want to watch your expression as you tip over the edge.”  _

“Sans…” His name leaves your mouth without permission, but as soon as it’s out you can’t stop yourself from repeating it. “Sans, please, I need you…”

_ “Move a little faster babe. Press a little harder. Let a finger move from your balls and down to your ass if you want. Press the tip of your finger inside carefully. Feel that? Feel how much you’re clenching around it, desperate for it to go further, to be bigger? One day I’ll fuck you babe, I promise. But not tonight.”  _ You whine, disappointed despite knowing it was never an option. He feels so real to you right now, in the midst of pleasure that you just nod along, mumbling to him how much you would like him to just take you.

_ “Tonight you’re going to show me what I’m missing out on. Focus on your cock again and start rubbing it in that way you like best. You know the way. Yeah, that’s it. Keep rubbing it. Don’t hide those noises from me. I wanna hear you when you come. Tell me how it feels, how much you want to come.” _ You open your mouth and let your moans lose, filling your room with the sound of your pleasure. There’s something liberating in letting yourself go like this, letting the world hear you.

_ “Are you getting close? Good, don’t come yet. Wait just a little bit longer. Keep yourself on that edge babe, make yourself desperate.” _ Such a tease. You’re  _ so close _ , but you keep yourself back, making your strokes slower to not accidentally knock yourself over the edge. “ _ You have the power to make yourself feel this good all the time. Isn’t that incredible? Isn’t that a powerful thing? Pleasure like this is a gift and you have the power to grant it to yourself. I’m so proud of you for doing this, for letting yourself have this. You’re so fucking hot.” _ His praise makes your chest feel too full, like your heart is going to burst through your rib cage any second now.

_ “Are you going to come for me? Come on babe, you can do it. You know how. Make yourself tip over that edge. Yes, just like that. You’re doing so good, you’re such a good boy for me. Just keep riding it, keep stroking until you can’t take it anymore. Keep yourself on that peak for as long as possible.” _ Your orgasm hits like a tidal wave, washing over your body. It’s slow and burns as hot as the sun, makes your muscles cramp. You let out a long mewl and tense up while the waves roll through you. Your finger keeps stroking yourself until you can’t take it anymore and that’s when you let go and relax. Your body sinks into the bed and you sigh deeply, feeling satisfied like you haven’t felt in a long time.

The audio is still going. You can hear him breathe deeply and for a few moments, that is exactly what you need. Just the company. Had the audio just stopped you are sure you would have felt weird, but since he’s still here you are feeling safe and calm. Like this is the most natural thing in the world.

_ “That’s it babe. Just let go and let yourself bask in the afterglow. You did so good. I knew you had it in you.” _ He makes you smile. A small giggle rumbles in your chest. 

_ “Thank you for letting me help you. Now I want you to go to sleep, okay? Take a small nap and let yourself feel good for a little while. It’s okay. The world will wait for you, I promise. I’ll be right here with you, until you fall asleep. Just listen to me breathing, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”  _

He keeps his promise. The sound of his breathing fills your ears, slow and rhythmic in a way that seems to calm you even more. After spending yourself like this, you quickly fall into the zone. 

Just as you’re hovering on the edge of sleep, you hear him say goodbye.  _ “Sleep tight babe.”  _ The audio cuts off and you fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue it. I might not. It all depends if I get inspired to do it. So maybe you'll see more, but in case you don't, I hope you enjoyed yourself!


End file.
